This project is a double blind, placebo controlled, matched sample study to investigate the effect of treatment with Citicoline (Cytidine 5'-Diphosphocholine) on the cognitive functioning of subjects who have cognitive deficits after stroke. As such, it is an extension of our previous research with normal elderly and the project we are currently completing with patients who meet the diagnostic criteria for age-associated memory impairment.